


Miscalculations

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Some Swearing, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has some news for John, but her mother catches wind first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: teen pregnancy

  1. Rose Marion Tyler, I taught you better than this!” Jackie stared down at her daughter with a mixture of disappointment and anger. “You’re supposed to be a good girl.”



  
“You know how serious John and I are!” Rose wanted nothing more than to make her mum understand, but she was still busy reeling over the news herself. She wanted to wait to tell Jackie until after she told John, but her mother found the pregnancy test in her trash. “It was a mistake, mum.”

  
“A mistake. A mistake you could have prevented!” Jackie through her hands up in the air while shaking her head. “You’re sixteen, Rose. Sixteen! You really expect that boy of yours to stick around when he finds out? Because I’ll tell ya now, it won’t happen.”

  
Rose’s eyes filled with tears as she stood up in anger. “You don’t know ‘im like I do! He’ll take care of us, mum. I know he will.”

  
“He’s the same bloody age as you. That kid won’t be doing shit.”

  
Before Rose could shout back, there was a knock at the door. Shit, she thought to herself. It had to be John. She had texted him to come over when she first found out. “I’ll get it,” she muttered before heading toward the door.

  
“Rose!” John grinned when he laid eyes on his girlfriend. “Is everything all right? You sounded rather agitated through the texts. But then again, it’s text. How would I know?”

  
Rose couldn’t help but smile at his blabbering. “Ah, yeah…could we go to my room?”

  
“Oh hell no. You’re bringing him in here. Now.”

  
Rose cringed at her mother’s tone. She pointedly ignored John’s confused look and reluctantly dragged him into the living room. “Mum, I’d really like to tell him in private.”

  
Jackie rose an eyebrow. “You forfeited that right when you made these horrid decisions at sixteen.”

  
“Rose, what’s going on?” John looked between Rose and her mother anxiously. He had an inkling he was in trouble for something, but he had no idea what.

  
Jackie got in his face, eyes livid. “I’ll tell you what’s up, mate. You impregnated my daughter!”

  
“Mum!"

  
“Don’t you ‘mum’ me.” She sent a glare at her daughter and then turned back to John. “What’d you do? Coerce her? Use big words to get her into bed?”

  
“Ohmygawd, mum!” She tugged John off the couch. “We’re going to my room to talk about this. Privately.” Before Jackie could respond, she had pulled John into her bedroom and slammed the door. When she turned to him, she felt her stomach drop at his expression. His eyes were wide and glassy, almost unseeing. “…John?”

  
“You’re…you’re pregnant?”

  
Rose sighed and went to sit on her bed. “I literally just found out. I wanted to tell you first, but mum decided to take out the trash early.” She looked up at him with a guilty expression. “I’m so sorry. I know this isn’t ideal.”

  
John blew out a breath, but then went to sit next to her. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Well, it was always a risk. I’m sorry. But…but we’ll figure this out.” He pulled back to look her in the eyes. “Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I’m here for you.”

  
She smiled up at him. “Yeah?”

  
He smiled back. “Yeah.”


End file.
